cryptic_clanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sagestar
₪ Sagecreek ₪ Storms don't last forever... ˙˙˙''ɹǝʌǝɹoɟ'' ʇsɐl ʇ,uop sɯɹoʇS ₪ IDENTITY ₪ Name ~ Sagecreek Name Definition ~ Sage ~ Collected, calm, reserved Star ~ Star; given to her along with leadership Nick Name(s) ~ Sage Age ~ 2 years Abode and Rank ~ ThunderClan, Warrior ₪ FAMILY ₪ Format: Name/Status/Location Mother ~ Creekstar/Alive/Unknown Father ~ Aspenstep/Dead/Starclan ₪ APPEARANCE ₪'''Sagecreek is overall, stunning. Her lithe yet tall frame and thick white fur compliment her captivating blue eyes. her vibrant resemble the ocean, light hues can also be seen in them, seeming to resemble the sky. Its not hard to be captivated by her beauty, along with that eye catching smile. '''Breed ~ Turkish Angora Height ~ '''10.5 inches (Full Grown) '''Weight ~ '''9.2 '''Scars ~ '''None '''Voice ~ Honeyed, calm, honeyed and calm Scent ~'Wildflowers, wet ferns. '₪ PERSONALITY ₪ Sagecreek is usually a very friendly cat. Getting along with others and socializing is very easy for her, causing her to be bolder when it comes to relationships. Along with this she has an amazing sense of humor, usually slipping in a few jokes everyone in a while. When in front of the clan she trys to act calmer, but always find ways for her and the clan to show their fun side. Positive Traits ~'Optimistic|Intelligent|Opened Minded|Kind/Caring '''Neutral Traits ~'Strict|Protective|Ambitious|Competitive 'Negative Traits ~'Stern|Emotional|Insecure '''Review of Positive Traits ~ Sagecreek is usually seen as brave and humorous, her personality is one of a kind. Sagecreek is a very open minded cat, believing all ideas should be welcomed, causing her to be more friendly and welcoming. Her humorous personality makes her a fun person to be around. Along with this she is very optimistic, always looking towards the future and would do almost anything to keep her clan happy. Review of Neutral Traits ~ Sagecreek is also very ambitious, the young feline is very competitive in spars, causing her to be quite the opponent. Sagecreek is also very protective, a trait that can be positive of negative. She trys her hardest to make sure everyone is safe and happy, which can cause her to become emotional. Review of Negative Traits ~ Sagecreek can be strict at times, but usually doesn't go to the extreme. She can get very annoyed in certain situations, causing her to get quite emotional and even mean. Behind her figure looms a wall of insecurities, Sagecreek is usually not very insecure, but does care greatly of what others think of her. ₪ RELATIONSHIPS ₪ Relationship Status ~ 'Taken '''Mate ~ '''Runningpelt '''Past Mate(s) ~ '''None '''Candy Eye Physically ~ '''Although Sagecreek has no preference, she loves toms that have deep brown or green eyes, along with being well-built and tall. She also loves sleek brown/black pelt. '''Candy Eye Mentally ~ '''Sagecreek adores felines who are humorous and kind. She loves toms that can be clumsy at times, but can laugh it off, along with being adventurous and brave. '''Cats attracted to Sagecreek ~ '''Runningpelt '''Cats Sagecreek is attracted to ~ ' Runningpelt '''₪ FRIENDS ₪ Meadowstar ~ Meadowstar is leader of ThunderClan, along with one of the first people Sagecreek met. Sagecreek respects her greatly and loves her attitude. She views them as close friends. Runningpelt ~ 'Runningpelt is deputy of ThunderClan, along with one of the first people Sagecreek met. Sagecreek loves him dearly, his personality and deep brown eyes are what lured her in, and will never forget the day he asked her to be his mate. '₪ STRENGTHS/FLAWS ₪ Flaws ~ Sagecreek often can jump to conclusions quickly Sagecreek is often very clumsy, usually causing many small injuries Strengths ~ She cares deeply about her friends and family and will do anything to help them She is a bit of an over-achiever, doing anything she can to improve ₪ GOALS ₪ She wants to prove her worth She dreams of one day having a family of her own She has always wanted to be an elite warrior ₪ FEARS ₪ Autophobia ~ The Fear of Being Alone Although Sagecreek usually functions as an individual, the thought of being alone scares her. (The specific phobia of isolation; a morbid fear of being egotistical, or a dread of being alone or isolated. Sufferers need not be physically alone, but just to believe that they are being ignored or unloved.) ₪ ENEMIES ₪ Format:Name/Username/Reason/Status Silvermist/Midnight0825/Rude, Relationship Problems/Alive